


To live as one

by Redfield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Crossover, Cruise, Dinosaurs, Dudley is a little dick, Gen, Harry Potter trapped on Isla Sorna, Isla Sorna, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfield/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: The dursleys won a trip for a cruise, but to their dismay, Harry has to come along. Dudley, in a fit of brattiness, throws Harry overboard, where he lands in a lost and very dangerous world. Will Harry survive Isla Sorna?





	1. Chapter 1

Petunia squealed with giddy delight as she glanced over the brochures in her bony hand. Vernon, her fat husband, huffed over and looked over her shoulder.  
"What is it, Pet?" he asked. Petunia squealed once more, and spun to meet her husband's' gaze.  
"We won a trip for a Costa Rican Cruise! I entered at the grocers, but I never thought we'd win!" She yelped. Vernon laughed.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets pack up and go!" he bellowed. The two smiled and laughed, but became somber almost immediately.  
"What about...him?" she hissed. Vernon looked at his wife. He kept his gaze hard.  
"We'll drop him off at a sitter's of course. We won't let that...abomination, ruin a family trip." he gruffed. PEtunia sniffed.  
"Very well. I'll go get Dudley ready, oh! this will be so much fun!" She ran up the stairs to begin packing. Vernon smiled, but sneered hatefully at the cupboard under those steps.

~~3838~~

Harry Potter, age ten sighed as he was dragged to a cabin on the ship. Vernon basically threw him inside, and waddled in. HIs horrid aunt and that fat pig he was forced to call cousin were up on the decks, enjoying the southern american air.  
"Now you listen here boy. Any funny business, ANd I'll have the captain throw you in stocks. DO you understand?" he growled. Harry nodded his head.  
"Yes Uncle Vernon." pleased at the result, The whale of a man moved and left the cabin. Harry let out a breath and sat on one of the four beds. He smiled and rolled around on the soft sheets. For two weeks, the Dursleys and Harry were on a cruise through the Southern American islands. He even convinced his aunt to buy him swim clothes for the numerous pools on deck. He locked the cabin quickly and redressed. He sighed happily as he placed on a brand new green tank top on over a pair of black and gold swim trunks. PLacing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, he left the cabin to explore. Taking a left, he came to a flight of stairs and went up. He was awed in admiration as he gazed over the sweet blue waters of the sea.  
"So pretty." he mumbled to himself. A man to his left chuckled. HArry looked up. The man was old, about in his 70s, with white hair and a cane with an odd yellow stone with a bug inside on top. He was dressed in all white, and had a youthful energy around him.  
"First time seeing the ocean, boy?" he asked. Harry nodded, his black hair wild from the sea breeze.  
"It's amazing." The man smiled and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry relaxed, sensing no ill will.  
"Why don't we get some lunch at the decks." The man smiled, his grey eyes twinkled with easy mirth.  
"Okay." He followed.  
"What's your name?" THe man asked.  
"Harry sir. WHat's yours?"  
"Hammond, John Hammond."

~~88~~

"Mummy, I'm bored!" Dudley whined. Petunia sighed and tried to mellow out her son. Dudley let out a scream and kicked her hard in the shin.  
"OW! Now, Dudders, There are many games on board, why don't you go play one?" She simpered. Dudley huffed.  
"I want my games from home. I want my gameboy! and my pokemons." he whined. Petunia sighed.  
"We left your games at home so we can enjoy the cruise."  
"THen I want to go home!" He screamed and threw himself on the floor, initiating a tantrum. Petunia paled and flushed as she notice several other tenants give her looks and some even began to whisper behind their hands.  
"Look at the horrid child..."  
"So spoiled."  
"Why doesn't she do anything?"  
"IF that were my kid, he'd be picking himself off the floor by now."  
"Now there's a kid who need a good spanking." were some of the whispers. Embarrassed, she grabbed her squalling son and hurried towards the buffets.

Vernon found his wife and son at one of the local buffets. His strapping boy eating plenty of chicken and chips. While his wife seemed cowed.  
"Petunia, what's wrong, pet?" he asked. Dudley let out a loud fart and continued eating. Several other diners glared at the family and even moved away. Vernon ignored them.  
"Oh, Dudley had a bit of a fit on the deck, So I took him down to eat. He seems much calmer now." she sighed and picked at her own food. Vernon huffed and got himself a few plates.  
"He's just a bit bored. We'll take him to the pool and he can burn off some of the energy." PEtunia smiled.  
"If you say so."

~~88~~

Hammond and Harry were enjoying a dish of chicken fingers, chips and ranch dressing. Harry took a sip of the soda his new friend bought him.  
"THank you for the meal!" he praise.d Hammond smiled.  
"It's nothing to worry about, but you seem to eat as if you haven't eaten in awhile." too caught up with the kindness of the man, Harry replied.  
"Well, Aunt Petunia says I have to earn my food, But she gives me so much chores I can't." He took a few chips and devoured them, enjoying the seasoning on the potato spears. JOhn Hammond gaped. This poor young lad, was abused by his family.  
"I see. What does your uncle do?" he asked. Harry nibbled on a chicken finger.  
"Well, sometimes he hits me if I'm in the way, But mostly just cuffs my head and ears and calls me a freak. Dudley is the worst though."  
"How so?" Harry washed down the remainder of his meal with the soda.  
"He made up a game called 'Harry Hunting' and has his friends chase me around and if they catch me, they beat me up. BUt I'm fast, so they don't catch me a lot. SOmetimes DUdley kicks me down our stairs and shoots me with his BB gun until he broke it." JOhn Hammond was seeing red now. HOw dare they treat such a sweet child so horribly. He began to form a plan.  
"Harry, would you like me to take you away? I know of a place so amazing, you'd love it." Harry gasped, his face breaking into an enormous smile.  
"ReallY?" Hammond nodded.  
"Yes. ANd you'll never have to see your family again." Harry smiled and without warning, hugged the man.  
"Thank you!" he exclaimed. Hammond chuckled.  
"You are very welcome. BUt I must go contact someone. Can you wait here for me?" Harry nodded.  
"I'll won't leave the deck." John smiled and stood, his legs giving a bit of a creak as he stood. He waved the boy off and hurried on his way. HIs lawyer was going to have a field day with this case.

Harry leaned slightly on the deck walls and hummed to himself as he looked at the wonderful ocean. He squinted. He thought he could see and island. Cool.  
SMACK! Turning around, he glared as a ornery Dudley sneered at him.  
"Hello freak! Want to play a game of Harry hunting?" he sneered. Harry turned his back on his cousin.  
"NO, In fact. I'm not playing one more game with a fat brat like you anymore!" Dudley saw red,a nd with a great shove, threw his much smaller cousin overboard. HArry, too shocked to saw anything, fell into the churned waters, unnoticed. Dudley smiled and walked away.


	2. Welcome to the island

Harry choked as the ship churned the water, forcing him under. He gasped as he broke the sea surface, trying to call out for the boat.  
"H...Help!" he gasped, but the ship was too far now. He took a deep breath and tried to follow. The receding waves pushed him further back. His strength fading, Harry fought to keep himself afloat. The ship was now fading into the horizon, making Harry panic.  
"Come back! Come back!" he cried. A massive waved cascaded over him, forcing him under and knocking him unconscious. He continued to float, unknowingly heading towards an ominous looking island.

~~88~~

John Hammond searched the deck for Little Harry. He wasn't on the west deck, or the south. He went towards a rather obese boy, who was grinning and looking out at the sea.  
"Excuse me?" Dudley looked up at the older man, and scowled.  
"What do you want?" he snipped. Just as we was about to speak, one of the security guards on the ship grabbed the boy.  
"I'm sorry, sir, but this boy is needed for questioning."  
"Questioning? What did he do, steal something?" John asked.  
"murder." Dudley gasped and began to fight to the man.  
"I didn't kill anybody!!! Let me go! MUMMY!! MUMMY!" he squealed. a horse like woman came running up and clutched the fat child.  
"WHat has my duddykins do? He's just a sweet boy!" she whimpered. The security guard rolled his eyes.  
"He is being brought in for questioning about the disappearance of one of our passengers. It was a boy about his age, and we have footage of him on camera harassing and then shoving the other child overboard." Petunia gasped.  
"That's a lie! My Dudley would never hurt a fly!" A whale of a man came up to the trio.  
"What's goin on here?" he huffed. Petunia dragged Dudley and clutched her husband.  
"These awful people are saying Dudley killed someone!" she bemoaned. Vernon's fat face turned beet purple.  
"My Son is not a murderer! Where is your supervisor?! I demand I have a word with him!" he roared, causing others to turn and leer at them. John Hammon tapped the man with his cane. Vernon turned as fast as he could and sneered at the man.  
"What do you want old timer?" he harrumphed. Hammond glared.  
"Did you not have a small boy with you? Named Harry Potter?" he whispered.  
"So what did that freak do now? I bet he framed my boy!" Vernon huffed. The security guard gnashed his teeth.  
"We have evidence that this boy threw another overboard. And his name was Harry Potter."

~~88~~

The warm sand felt nice as he woke.He coughed, throwing up remaining water in his lungs. His eyes were blurry, his glasses gone. Harry groaned and stood on shaky legs. His clothes were crusty with sea salt, and his shoes were gone. He didn't mind, the warm sand on the beach felt nice after being drifting in the sea. Harry dusted off his clothes, making them less stiff.  
"Where am I?" he asked himself. Odd hoots, howls and chittering cries answered him. He looked down at the sand at the edge of a real life jungle. He took wary steps forward. There was a chitter in the nearby bush, making him jump. THe chittering stopped and out of the bush came a green lizard, but it wasn;t a normal lizard. The creature stood on its hind legs, no bigger than a plucked chicken, it has three large toes on it's tiny feet and two claws on its teeny arms. It chittered and hopped closer to him.  
~Hello! What are you?~ Harry asked. the creature jumped at the noise and looked up at him, seemingly very excited.  
~You can talk!~ it chirped, now Harry jumped.  
~What are you? How are you talking to me?~ The creature chirped happily and hopped in place.  
~You can speak the language of the old ones! I found a speaker!~ it chirped. Harry blinked and knelt down tp the bird size lizard.  
~A speaker? I can talk to lizards?~ Harry asked. Said lizard made a huff.  
~I'm not just a lizard! I am what several called a Compy. Or otherwise known as a Compsognathus. But we call each other the hopper clan.~ Harry gasped, he recognized the name.  
~I can talk to dinosaurs!!!!~ He yelled. The compy nodded and hopped into Harry's arms.  
~And you are now my speaker!~ Keeping hold of the little dino, he walked into the forest.  
~Wicked.~ He left the beach, and several more of the compys surrounded him. HIs compy chirped and straightened up, proud.  
~I, Zanie, I have found a speaker!~ the other compys chirped and chittered with glee. Harry smiled. He was going to like it here.


	3. Day one

Marching through the jungle, Harry continued to carry his compy, who was named Zanie. Apparently, she was the alpha. He took careful steps as he went the way his compy was directing him to. The reason he took gently cautious steps was for two reasons: he was barefoot and the brush was a bit rough, and he didn't want to step on his new friends.  
~Zanie, where are we going?~ he asked the little chicken sized dino in his arms. Zanie purred in contentment.  
~The human compound. You are human, so being in a human place should be okay for you. Our kind don't have territories, but we are scavengers, so we move where there is good food. Besides, we like the human compounds. They are fun to play in.~ she explained.  
~Other humans came here?~ he asked. Zanie chirped in acknowledgement.   
~Yes, my mother's mother was bred by them and she was raised by them, but they did something wrong or something bad happened and they all left. My mother's mother fled with a pack of our kind and lived happily in the jungle. Some of the bigs one took over a few territories and the bigger ones ruled another part of the jungle. No humans ever came back. So now this island is ours, it belongs to us, the old ones.~ she boasted.  
~Wow, can I meet your grandmother? I mean, your mother's mother? I want to ask a few questions.~ he asked. Zanie nodded and shook her two foot long tail.  
~Yes, my mother's mother, her name is ProC-196, at least that is what the humans called her. She never picked another name.~ Harry cocked his head.  
~ProC-196? That sounds like a lab number.~  
~What's a lab?~ she asked. Other chittering dinosaurs asked as well.  
~A lab is where humans take animals and plants and run experiments on them. I think they were running a test and made your mother's mother and many others.~ he explained. The compys all began to chirp and peep at one another in owrry. One hopped onto Harry's shoulder.  
~Are you going to do that to us?~ he growled, earning more growls and a hiss from others. Harry shifted Zanie into one arm, cradling her like a baby doll and reached up to pet the male compy. The male hissed and nipped at the small finger, narrowly missing the flesh. At this, Zania jumped up and pounced on the male. A fight broke out.  
~HOw dare you insult my speaker!~ She squealed and bit the small part of the male's neck and thrusted her head from side to side. The male shrieked in pain. She was stopped when she felt her tiny body being lifted. She turned and looked at Harry.  
~Speaker! put me down!~ she chirped.  
~No. He just asked a simple question.~ Harry crooned. Zanie hissed at the down male.  
~He insulted your honor and tried to attack you!~ she proclaimed. Harry shook his head and placed her down. He then picked up the now injured male and cradled him.  
~What are you doing?!~ he chirped, panicked slightly. Harry shushed him and ran one hand over the small being. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A faint glow surrounded the creature and pulsed like a heartbeat. Soon the glow faded and Harry placed the male back on the ground, fully healed. Zanie, and the male looked at Harry, shocked.  
~How did you do that!?~ they both peeped. Harry smiled.  
~From experimenting. I would get injured and concentrated this energy I had in me and a light would appear, then I was all better.~ The male ducked his head and hopped over, keeping his tiny head low.  
~I'm sorry for doubting you. What can I do to help now?~ he asked. Harry smiled and knelt low to the foot tall creatures.  
~It's okay. I wont hurt you. If I am going to experiment, I'll tell you. I won't hurt you on purpose. BUt you can help me find some food. I haven't eaten in a while.~ The male Compy hopped up and chirped, he took off through the low brush. Zanie chittered and all of the other compys followed. Harry picked Zanie back up and followed.

~~88~~

John Hammond was mourning. The Dursley family was carted off to international prison for murder and abuse of one Harry Potter. The cruise ship was docked at a local island in Costa Rica. He was sitting at a bar, his food untouched, and nursing a strong ale. He got a photo of the boy from security cameras on board. It was him and John enjoying their lunch. Harry was smiling and had a bit of ranch stuck to his lip. He smiled at the innocence in the picture. He took a large swallow of his ale. Picking up his cell, He dialed a few numbers.  
"Gennaro, How soon can you file a neglect lawsuit towards a Dursley Family?" he asked, his usually calm features hard as iron.  
"Not long. Why?" he asked.  
"I met a young child on my cruise, and his fat little bastard of a cousin threw him off board. No body was found." He heard a gasped on the other end of the phone line.  
"I understand. It shall not take long."  
"Good. I got to go. Call me later today." Hanging up, Hammond motioned for another drink. The Dursleys were going to pay, very heavily.

~~88~~

The compys led harry to a small...garden. In the garden were apples, oranges, peaches and mango trees. There wild bushels of corn and beans and a few nut trees. The compys, including the once injured male, chittered and jumped into the trees. Their strong but small legs shook the branches and dropped several fat fruit. Harry picked up a peach and took a bite in the sweet flesh. The juice ran down his small jaw. He smiled and giggled as Zanie licked his jaw free of juice.  
~Thank you. Is the compound close?~ he asked. Zanie nodded her small triangle shaped head.  
~Yes. Just after these trees.~ Picking up a few more fruit, Harry let Zanie fall to the ground and scatter towards the compound. Harry followed and gasped.

It was large, and several vines and small trees grew in the walls. Several birds and other compys chirped and a few of the compys came scurrying over to greet their wandering alpha.  
~Alpha ZAnie! You're back!~  
~Alpha! Who is the human?~  
~mommy!~ Harry perked as he heard a very tiny chick, a basic newborn compsognathus came hopping up to Zanie. The Alpha compy nuzzled her baby and lead him over to Harry.  
~Speaker, this is my chick. His name is Pebble.~ Harry crouched down and placed his fruit down on the mossy ground.  
~Hello Pebble.~ the chick let out a mild shriek and dove behind his mother. Zanie chittered in humor and Harry laughed.  
~You can talk?~ Pebble peeped. Harry nodded.  
~I just found out too. This is a very cool place you have. Your momma invited me to stay.~  
~...okay then.~ Harry laughed.


	4. discovery

Exploring the compound, Harry discovered a working bathroom, a dusty cot and running water. In fact, the whole compound had working power. Zanie and Pebble were hopping happily on a squeaky cot as he found a working computer. Using his odd own power, Harry felt the beaten machine thrum to life. He let out a cheer, startling the two small dinos.  
~What's wrong speaker?~ Pebble squeaked. Zanie scurried over to peer at the slightly flickering screen.  
~What is this thing?~ she asked. Harry grinned.  
~A computer.~  
~What's a computer?~ Pebble piped. Still grinning, Harry began to rummage through the devices memory banks and files. ONe file caught his attention.

 

It read:  
ProC-196: possible cure for lysine deficiency. 

Harry gasped as he read the file. Zanie looked over the boy's shoulder as Pebble tried his best to reach the desktop.  
~What does it say?~ Zanie quipped. Harry bent low to pick up the baby compy. Pebble chirped and sat in front of the computer screen.  
~It says that your mother's mother was very special. The humans before me tried to control how your clan eats and what to eat. So it made this...disability, that makes you unable to live for long without help.~  
~Why would humans do that?~ Zanie asked. Harry shrugged.  
~No idea, but it now states that your mother's mother was immune to the disability and is able to pass on her immunity.~  
~So without my mother's mother. we would have died?~ Zanie asked. Harry nodded.  
~Yes.~ Pebble peeped and jumped off the desk. Zanie peered at her son. Harry turned back to the computer, entranced.

~Pebble? What's wrong?~ she asked her hatchling. Pebble nuzzled his mother.  
~If our elder did not escape from the humans, we would all be dead.~ he sadly crooned. Zanie gave her young one a gentle lick.  
~You are correct, but you must be sad. Be glad. She escaped and had us. We all owe her so much.~

 

As the two compy's conversed, Harry fiddled with the computer and pulled up another file.  
"Huh, So the compound is built with a solar generator. and volcanic generator. Wicked." That explained how the compound has power. Unlimited power. He pulled up more files and discovered other files on dinosaurs.  
"Cool, T-rexes, Triceratops', a Spino, Brachiosaurus and Velociraptors. There's a lot of dinosaurs on this land. I wonder if I can talk to them all?" he mused. The computer also had journal entries, which he skimmed. It was mostly on which dinosaur gained the most weight, what T rex ate what dino or cow etc... Still interesting. Before long, a few hours pasted and he turned off the machine. Zanie and Pebble were asleep on the squeaky cot, a purring buzz of a snore coming from the two. He smiled and gently scooted next to them, and was soon too, fast asleep.

~~88~~

A massive foot stomped down by a trace of teeny human shoes. Twin feet stopped next to the massives foot and giant, blocky heads stooped low to smell the shoes. Steak knife teeth peeked from under reptile lips. The larger of the two, a female of a gentle tea green nudged the object and used her flexible tongue to pick it up. The male, same species and of a dull brownish red nudged it's siblings block jaw. A thrill ran through the female and she let out a pleased roar. The male followed suit and the two massive Tyrannosaurs left the sun warm beach and into the jungle.

~~88~~

Followed by at least a dozen compys, Harry giggled as hatchling nibbled on his bare toes. He reached the wild and once abandoned garden. He picked up some wild chick peas, musty potatoes and more apples and pears. As he gather his produce, He heard a dull roar in the distance. The baby compys huddled under his body. A few adults came scurrying over and nuzzled the infant dinos.  
~What was that?~ he asked a spotty looking female. He dubbed her Spot. Spot looked up at the speaker and nudged his skinny leg.  
~A big one. Her brother is not far off. We must go. They may not eat our kind, but the smaller big ones that follow them do. We must go back to the compound. Take shelter.~ nodding, Harry followed the bird sized dinosaurs and closed the rusty compound doors. There was even a lock, so he locked it as well. Putting his newly gathered food in a desk drawer, he pushed another desk in front of the door. It was a good thing too, as night began to fall and out of the jungle emerged a giant predator. It's twin followed. Harry gasped as one of Tyrannosaurs sniffed a spot where he previously went to the bathroom. He blushed at the massive beast licked his pee spot. The brownish one lifted his head and his pebble like nostrils flared. He nudged the green t rex and both turned to the Compy compound. The said compys twittered and chirped in fear as the green one roared.  
~YOU HAVE A HATCHLING AMONgST YOU! GIVE US HIM!~ she bellowed. Harry was confused. A t rex hatchling? here? ZAnie looked straight at Harry and sniffed his nude feet. SHe let out a surprised chitter. Jumping up, she leapt out of the forgotten open window and stood in front of the door. She bellowed back.  
~WE HAVE ONLY A SPEAKER! THERE IS NO BIG ONE'S YOUNGLING HERE!~ The two Tyrannosaurs grumbled and took a giant step forward. Zanie piddled a bit as the massive block head of the green female drooped low to stare at her teensy frame.  
~What speaker? We smell only a youngling of our kind. Let us see this speaker.~ she growled low. Harry, nervous, moved the useless desk out of the doorway and opened the door. He took a step out and faced the massive creatures. The brown one snarled and took a big step forward. Harry paled and his bladder gave. He blushed furiously as a small warm puddle of urine gathered at his feet. The green female took a snap at her male counterpart.  
~Stand down Buck!~ she snarled back. THe male, named apparently Buck, grumbled and took a step back. The green female leered at her male and turned back to the pissed soaked Harry. SHe made a purring sound, which confused both alpha compy and human child.  
~You are the hatchling. An odd looking hatchling though. COme here, little one.~ without warning, the female gently carried the boy into her mouth. Harry yelped.  
~PLease! Put me down!~ THe female complied and settled the child back on the ground. Harry stumbled back and shivered as the massive female rex stood over him, blocking out the fading light.  
~What's wrong little one?~ she soothed, a rather calming sound coming from such a colossal being. BUck nudged his female and glared at the boy.  
~I know what you're doing Doe, and It won't work.~ he growled. Doe looked at Buck and snarled.  
~He smells as one of our hatchlings. He comes with us.~ she huffed. Buck stared at Doe and back at Harry. He bent his body low to be equal to the boy. He inhaled, making the boy stumble closer to the brown/red male. He then shot up and stared at the human youngling.  
~He does smell like a newborn. But how?!~ he bellowed. Doe made a chuckling sound. Zanie shook out of her shocked stupor and scurried over to her speaker and in front of the bickering T Rexes.  
~The speaker stays here!~ she pipped. Buck and Doe glared down at the little nuisance.   
~He smells like our own. He comes with us. We can help him grow and hunt. What can a turd eater teach him?~ BUck apparently sneered. Harry took a step back and looked up at Doe.  
~If I go with you, Will I be able to visit my new friends? They helped me when I arrived.~ he asked. Doe nuzzled the small human.  
~You may. BUt you must come with us, little one. Buck and I can protect you.~ BUck nodded and also nuzzled the human child. Harry looked at Zanie and knelt to give her a gentle hug. Zanie chirped sadly.  
~Don't go.~ she whined. Harry patted the compy's head and stood.  
~I'll go with you.~ Doe and Buck then let out a celebratory roar and nudged the human. BUck nipped the back of the now flimsy shirt and placed the human on Doe's neck.  
~Hang on little one.~ Harry nodded and clung to the leathery neck of the tyrant lizard. The three then turned to the jungle and left.


	5. Rex nest

Buck and Doe stomped on to their nest. Harry kept his body low since the branches were likely to knock him off Doe's tea green back.  
~Human Hatchling...Do you have a name?~ Buck asked as he stood close to his sibling. Harry winced as a branch scrapped his urine scalded legs. Doe paused and knelt low, so Harry can hop off. She stood and ran her tongue over the pee covered clothes. Her large nostril snorted, covering Harry in a slim layer of dino snot.  
~I was always called Freak by my family, but I remember being called Harry by my teachers.~ Doe made a deep purring sound.  
~Harry. So...human. you need a predator name.~ Doe replied. Buck nodded his block shaped head and knelt next to his sister. Harry, now fed up on how nasty his clothes are now: covered in snot, piss and sea salt, stripped nude. Doe stood and used her massive toes to dig a shallow hole. She bent low and pushed the soiled clothes into the hole, and reburying the soiled fabric.  
~Like what?~ Harry asked. Since they were in the jungle, he was not cold, but a bit shy as Doe now licked his naked buttocks, slobbery but now urine free.  
~There. Now you are nice and clean. Now what is a good predator name?~ she cooed. Harry shrugged and yelped as Buck used his long tongue to lift him off the ground and place him back on Doe's neck.  
~Well, Why are you called buck and doe?~ confused, the rexes cocked their heads, at least Buck did.  
~I am a male, and the ones who birthed us called me Buck because I was a male. They called her Doe because she was female.~  
~then those aren't names. They're genders.~ Buck nodded and waited as his sister stood up. They continued their way to the nest.  
~We know, But got used to the names and allowed ourselves be called as such. You need a good predator name. How about Fangs?~ Doe said. BUck snorted and shook his head.  
~Too plain. I like Tyran. It's part of our species name.~ Harry could tell Doe rolled her massive eyes.  
~How original.~ she said, very sarcastically. Buck snorted again. Harry giggled at their antics.  
~I got a name.~ he piped. Both tyrannosaurs waited to hear his answer.  
~how about... Fawn? Since you are a Doe,~ he told Doe, ~and you are a Buck,~ he said to Buck, ~ It makes sense that I am called Fawn.~ BOth adult rexes pondered the word. Buck peered at his sister. Doe peered back.  
~I like it. Simple and It also means he is our hatchling.~ Doe purred again and Buck growled his approval. Satisfied, the three went on to the nest. Neither noticed the chicken sized dino following the new family.

~~88~~

Tueth panted, trying his best to stay up and near the two bigger ones. His stubby legs were now burning as he struggled to keep up. It wasn't long that he let out a squeak of relief as he came to a large pit dug in the ground. The pit was about seven feet deep with three feet tall walls. Surrounding the edge were large woven branches in a knotty pattern and clumps of dead leaved lining the lip, providing warmth. Tueh cocked his head as he watched the red/brown male reach in a pull out bleached piles of bones, some small, others quite big. Soon the nest was clean and He watched as the green female leaned her neck over the pit and his Alphas naked speaker slipped into the pit, he now noticed was a nest. Tueth paused, his tiny sides heaving for air. He squawked in despair as both massive rexes nestled down next to the nest, and placed their giant heads over the lip of the nest, covering it from the chilling night. He bowed his head and scurried over to a low hanging bush. Crawling under it, he dug his own sleep nest and sighed, looking at the giant nest.   
~I'll try tomorrow.~ with that, Tueth fell into a decent sleep.

~~88~~

Harry looked around his new home, the rex nest. The walls were sloped, but a bit too steep for him to climb out on his own. It was spacious, more so than his cupboard, which he wasn't missing. The surprisingly neat nest was free of debris and he can walk seven feet in each direction, a perfect circle. He shivered a bit, despite the warmth radiating off the two rexes covering the nest. He shivered again and concentrated his magic on his body. He grimaced a bit as he felt some small prickles poke out from his skin and his body fill out a bit more. He then fell down and grumbled as he tried to push himself up. he let out a...squawk(?), as he realized his arms were stubby and only had two...claws. Using a lot of muscle he didn't know he had, Harry sprung up and let out a loud squealy cry. Buck and Doe jumped up and surveyed the nest. NOthing out of the ordinary except...  
~Fawn... you are a hatchling!~ Doe growled. Buck rumbled and reached down to nuzzle Harry's new form.  
He was still the same size, but had thicker legs, which branched into three large black toes, a powerful tail which helped him balance and softly covered in a peach like layer of prot feathers. He looked up, blinking big green eyes.  
~I'm A T Rex!!!!~ He yelped and looked up at his new parents. With a rather odd movement of his lips, shaping the thin muscles into a smile. he reared his head back and let out the cutest roar ever. Buck and Doe roared as well.


	6. Harry the Fawn

Doe crooned and nuzzled her new hatchling. Harry squeaked and used his blunt block shaped snout to nuzzle his dino mother back. Buck growled and nuzzled the now rex fawn as well.  
~I can turn into a Rex! Cool!~ Harry chirped. Doe purred.  
~I now have a hatchling. A living, healthy hatchling.~ she crooned once more. If she could, she would have curled around her new baby, keeping him close. Buck shook his head with joy and began to walk away, his head high and on full alert.  
~Buck! Where are you going?~ Harry pipped, curious. Buck stopp and turned to the mini rex.  
~Now you are a Rex and need good rich food. I'm going to get some. Doe will keep a good eye on you until I get back.~ Doe reared her head and nudged her brother to get going. Buck made a chuckling growl and went on his way. As he left, Doe reached down and purred as she nuzzled Harry. Harry cheeped and nuzzled back.  
~Did you have hatchlings before?~ he asked. Doe let out a soft whine.  
~I did. had a clutch of six. All covered in adorable fuzz. NO bigger than the birds we ate with the other humans.~ she growled. Harry nipped her playfully, earning a tongue swipe from the female.  
~What happened?~ he asked. Doe whined again and he gasped as she allowed a small trail of thin tears cascade from her large eyes.  
~They died. One by one, they went to sleep, and never woke up. I was a good momma, kept my nest clean, made sure they had fresh food and water, no pellets left in the nest. But one day, my babies were sluggish, and a bit tired of something. Son one fell asleep, and he stopped breathing. my two daughters went next. Within three days, I had one hatchling left. I treasured him, protected him with all my might. But he went to sleep one night, and Both Buck and I watched over him. His little chest rose, slower and slower, and then it stopped. We buried him near the compound of flyers. What Did Buck and I do wrong?~ she whined again and held her head lower in the nest. Harry crooned at her and licked away her tears.  
~You are a good momma. But I have to ask, Is BUck your brother?~ he asked. Doe nodded her large head.  
~Yes. He was the only male on the island, as I was the only female, So when mating season came, we turned to each other.~ she explained. Harry purred and piped. He wriggled his rump, making his kangaroo like tail wiggle in a wag.  
~I know what happened with your babies! My teacher explained it to me one day at school. If two beings, or two animals are siblings, then their babies will be born sickly and weak. Sometimes the babies are fine, but not if the DNA is so closely related. Since Buck is your brother, his blood combined with your blood made the babies being born weak.~ Doe whined again.  
~Then Buck and I cannot ever had hatchlings.~ She moped and let out a huge sigh, knocking Harry over, making him let out a squeal. Doe, startled, reared up.  
~I'm sorry, Fawn. But without the humans, we have no way to mate and have healthy babies.~ Harry pondered and nudged the doe.  
~What If I find a way to do the humans works? I can make you a husband and Buck a wife. And then you can have lots of babies and...and...I'll have, siblings.~ Harry gave her a cute grin and nuzzled her chinless jaw. Doe purred.  
~Maybe, but for right now, we just work on making you a Tyrant King.~ Harry cooed.

~~88~~

Buck kept silent as he crept up on a snoozing herd of Edmontosaurus. He was not looking at a large meal, but something for his new Fawn to learn to feed on. He shook his head, trying to focus on one. He can see well in the dark, but not that much. Despite being an apex predator, he cannot see things that are still. Trees move slightly with his footsteps and the wind. Realizing what the buck has to do, he readied himself, and let out a hunting roar. the Edmontosaurus bleated like sheep and formed a stampede toward open fields. He launched himself ahead and wove rather gracefully through the herd. A young edmontosaur stumbled and let out a low of pain. Buck grinned and charged. The edmontosaurus let out a final cry as Buck's massive, powerful jaw snapped close on its neck. Growling, he shook it, snapping it's neck. Picking up the fresh carrion, he carried back to the nest. It was a decent size prey, so there was plenty for Doe and him.

 

Doe raised her head as BUck dragged his kill over. SHe licked her lips at the fresh edmonto. Rising to her feet, She lumbered over to the kill. Harry peeped and squealed, upset that he can't scale the nest wall. BUck purred and ripped off a huge chunk of bloody, still warm meat. Doe went to a nearby shallow (to her) river and gulped a large amount of water. Buck then dropped the hunk of meat into the nest in front of Harry.  
~Eat up Fawn.~ Harry looked at the meet with skepticism. He sniffed the raw flesh. His new stomach gurgled. Licking his lips, he took a bite. HIs jaws were not very strong so he shook his head vigorously and ripped out a bite size chunk. Doe and BUck watched as he now happily attacked his first dinner.  
~Yummy! Can I have more?~ Buck ripped off another piece and Harry gorged himself, his belly now fat. Once he was full, Doe ate her portion and Buck his. Soon only a few scraps were left on the bones and some organs. Buck kicked some dirt over the food and went to curl next to the nest. Harry, now a bit bloody from the meat, stood still as Both Buck and Doe cleaned him with large tongues.  
~I never had such a full belly before. Thank you.~ he purred. Doe settled her head into the nest, and Harry curled up next to her menacing jaw. Buck laid his head on the other side, the dual warmth making Harry very sleepy.  
~From now on, you'll have plenty of fresh prey, my Fawn. Sleep now.~ Doe whispered. Buck nudge his new son.  
~Sleep, and Tomorrow I will show how to hunt small prey.~ Harry cooed and nestled between is Tyrant parents. He really was going to like it here.


	7. Living

As the weeks past, Harry found himself totally at ease on the dino filled island. Buck and Doe gave him small batches of personal freedom, which in turn he mastered his ability to shift from Fawn and back into a human. Since he had no clothes, he explored his territory nude. Zanie and Pebble found him a short while ago, so he always had companions. As a human, he can go back to the compound and fiddle with the computers, and eat fresh fruit He also found out Compys are very curious critters, which resulted in a few taking nips at his exposed crotch. That earned a few nicks to a tender area.  
Right now, he was in human form and eating a pear. Zanie kept her guard around the tiny human.  
~Speaker, how are you living with the bigger ones?~ she asked. Harry smiled and finished his fruit.  
~It's great! Buck and Doe have been teaching me to hunt. I can only practice on small food critters. And Even though I am here as a human...Doe is not far behind. See?~ he pointed to a darken shadow of the jungle and sunning herself, was Doe. She had one amber eye on her fawn. Zanie let out a scared peep and hid behind her speaker.  
~How are you so calm around such a predator?!~ she squeaked. Harry laughed.  
~I never had a kind human in my life. and the Tyrant King, well, she is more of a mom than others. Buck on the hand, is like a great big daddy! I have loving parents, and a very fun home. And I have a lot of funny friends.~ Zanie cocked her head to the side.  
~who are your funny friends?~ she asked. Harry giggled.  
~you are.~ The alpha compy purred in delight. The naked boy smiled, and picked another ripe fruit. Doe purred at her youngling and took a light nap.

~~88~~

Buck picked up the decaying bones of their latest dinner out of the nest. He quickly carried them to a hill of churned dirt. Relaxing his massive jaw, the bones fell and landed in a fair sized hole. With his large black toes, he buried the bones. Snorting in approval, he turned back to the nest.  
"hoot." He cocked his large head. Never heard that sound before. Buck looked towards the sound and gazed at it with a queer eye.  
"hoot. hoo, hoo." The massive male lizard just stared at the odd creature. It was small, not even big enough as a snack. Dull brown feathers in various dull hues covered the plump frame. Big yellow eyes which blinked really slow like stared at him. He cocked his head. SO did the creature, but more like flipped it's head upside down. That did it. Shaking his head, and snapping his jaws at the creature, he took a step back and stared down the creature, ready to fight at a drop of a leaf.

~~88~~

Doe yawned as Harry said his goodbyes to his teeny snacks....friends. Since he was still human, she has to be careful.   
~Doe Mom! I'm ready to go now!~ Harry quipped. Doe raised her big form up and stretched, feeling refreshed from her nap. She then bent low and licked Harry free or fruit juice. Harry smiled and concentrated his power. Within a few moments, he was Fawn again. He lost the fuzzy feathers and gain three feet and forty pounds. He now stood almost hip height to Doe, who was larger than Buck! He was growing!!!!  
~Come now.~ Doe soothed. Harry let out a caw like growl and followed his new mom.

At the nest, Buck was growling at the odd creature. Harry and Doe just watched.  
~WHat are you doing?~ Harry asked. Buck turned to his Fawn.  
~This creature here. It just shown up. And there is something on his odd scaly foot.~ Buck grumbled. Harry nosed his way past a fretful Doe and up to a growling Buck. He made a crooning sound and looked up at the creature.   
"Hoo. Hoo hoo. Hoot."  
~It's an owl.~ He stated. Both Buck and Doe looked down at the Fawn.  
~What's an owl?~ they both asked. Said owl let out another hoot and flew down, landing on Harry's block shaped head. IT pecked at his hide.  
"hoothoohoohoot!" With quick thinking, Harry turned back into a human Harry. The Owl screeched and held out a leg. A letter was attached. Untying the letter, Harry opened it and read it.  
"Mister Harry Potter,  
Isla Sorna, Site B. Three miles off of Nursery Compound A.  
Dear Mister Potter,  
We are proud to say that you have been..." Harry quickly scanned the paper and let out a surprised yelp. Buck and Doe roared, scaring the bird away and nuzzled their human fawn.  
~What's wrong?~  
~Are you alright?~ they crooned. Harry giggled as their long tongues ran over his nude frame, looking for injuries.  
~I'm fine. That owl was a messenger. I got a note that I can go to school. Some place called... "Hogwarts."~ Buck and Doe shared a look. And looked down at their Fawn.  
~If you go...we are going too!~ Doe exclaimed. BUck nodded and rumbled in his chest.  
~You are our hatchling. We are NOT!!!! Leaving you.~


	8. Meet the family

There was another owl. Six days have past since Buck found the first owl, And Doe has then escorted him to the compy compound. Now, there was another. The Compys were chittering and hopping around the creature, curious. The owl was ruffled and hissing at the little dinosaurs. Harry took a step away from the amused Doe, shifted back into human form, and went up to the pissy bird. He held out his hand and the small owl jumped onto the offered limb and offered it's leg, which held another letter. Taking the letter, the bird flew away as Harry unrolled the scripture, not long after, a pellet fell on one of the compys.  
"Mister Harry Potter,  
We are unable to reach you. Therefore, The Headmaster of Hogwarts will be sending a small team to retrieve you from your current location. PLease be ready at the Compound Nursery at 11:00 am.  
Sincerely,   
Minerva McGonagall."  
Harry looked at the letter and Back at Doe, who was watching with curiosity.  
~Fawn? Is everything alright?~ she crooned. Harry leaned against her tree trunk legs.  
~The school is sending people to take me to the school.~ Doe snarled softly, and the Compys chittered and hissed with anger.  
~If they take you away, we shall follow!~ She bellowed. The chicken sized beasts chittered in agreement. Harry smiled and hugged the large female's thick hide.  
~I'm going to tell them I won't be going alone.~ The little compy's cheered. Harry giggled at their antics.  
~My Fawn. When are they coming?~ Doe asked. Harry scoured the paper again.  
~Hmm.. Tomorrow. Can we sleep here at the compound? That way we will be all gathered.~ Doe pondered the thought.  
~Very Well. Stay here and I'll go fetch Buck and tell him. Besides, you are getting a bit big for the nest anyway.~ Doe nuzzled her hatchling and shook her large head free of debris. Harry waved her off and went towards the compound.

~~~888~~~

Buck held a gallimimus in his jaws as he met with his sister. Doe rumbled low in her chest, making Buck nod. Doe turned on her heel and looked down at their nest. With her massive feet, the female tyrannosaur knocked in the nest walls, causing the little abode to collapse. Snorting at the debris, both massive Rexes left and headed towards the human compound.

 

Harry already in his Fawn form when Buck and Doe returned. A few of the compys were hopping along his body, giving him happy scratches.  
~Fawn. Dinner.~ Buck dropped the carcass on the ground and took a step back. Harry hurried over and sniffed the meat. The gallimimus twitched and let out a low cry. The mini rex jumped back, with a squawk.   
~It's still alive!~ he yelped. Buck made a chuckling sound. The gallimimus struggled the stand. Several compys crowded around the wounded animal.  
~You are a half grown Rex now. It's time to hunt on your own. The prey is alive so you must kill it yourself.~ the male explained. Harry the nudged the hurt creature, making it fall. Doe made a purring sound.  
~Go on now.~ inhaling, Harry lowered his neck and slammed into the creature. The gallimimus squawked and stumbled. The chittering compsognathus' nipped at the animal's legs. With a blight of speed He pounced, snapping his pitbull like jaws around the thin neck. He let out a menacing growl and shook his head vigorously. The creature let out a cry and fell limp, it's neck broken and wrung. With another wretch of his jaws, Harry broke off a lean strip of neck meat and bone. Doe and Buck raised their heads and let out bellowing roars. Zanie's pack also let out cries of joy. Their speaker made his first kill.

~~88~~

Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape and one ALbus Dumbledore balked at the sheer heat of the island. The sun was up and odd birds were chirping and crying out at the intrusion of the human males.  
"Bloody Hell, Albus! Why am I dragged out here?!" Snape snapped, the heat making him more irate. ALbus chuckled and transfigured his heavy robes into khaki shorts and Hawaiian top. He turned his wand to Hagrid and did the same. Snape sneered and transfigured his own dark robes into a pair of shorts and a white tee. He remained wearing his boots.  
"NOw what headmaster?" Hagrid asked. The large man paused as he felt rumbling on the ground.  
"Professors, a very large creature is heading this way." he warned. BOth Severus and Albus whipped out their wands and aimed for the thick forest. The shaking ground continued and suddenly stopped. Hagrid looked into the jungle and paled. Two pair of big amber eyes stared at him.  
"Professor."  
"Not now Hagrid." Snape sighed, keeping his eyes on the jungle.  
"Professor."  
"What is it Hagrid?" Albus asked. The massive man pointed towards the big eyes.  
"Look." All three men stared as the large eyes faded away and revealed massive dragon like heads. All three paled. The green one rumbled in her chest and took a large step out of the jungle, revealing her frame. Snape blanched.  
"A Dragon? I never seen a dragon like that." Albus muttered. The other one also stepped out and was more of a red/brown color. Hagrid could tell this one was smaller, but not by much.  
"Oh God. There's two of them." Snape raised his wand and pointed the stick at the two Dragon like creatures. THe red one took a step forward and kind of bent low to stare at them. HIs large nostrils flared, inhaling his scent. The larger green one nudged her smaller counterpart and turned back to the jungle. The red/brown one followed. Both paused at the lip of the jungle, waiting.  
"I think they want us to follow them." Hagrid notioned. Albus nodded and began to follow. Snape grabbed the older man's arm.  
"Are you bloody insane?! You want us to follow two unknown species of dragons, to find what?! Their nest?! THey may be leading us to a horde of them to eat us!" Severus proclaimed. ALbus paused.  
"You're right. Hagrid, can you tell us what kind of dragons these are?"  
"I'm not sure. they are carnivores, and apex predators. But they don't seem hostile, so they may have encountered humans before."  
"But nothing about their species or breed?" Rubeus shook his head.  
"None, sir." A deep growl made them jump. The green dragon/beast was watching them, impatient.  
"They really want us to follow them. What other choice do we got?" Snape sighed and kept his wand out.

The three men followed their odd founders to a rather deserted compound.  
"Is this the NUrsery Compound? Where is everyone?" Albus asked. The two dragons stopped by a big pile of wriggling...mini dragons?  
"There's more of them?!" Snape balked. The mini dragon woke and scattered, some in fear, other around the three. BUt all three men ignored the creatures to stare as one lean boy sat up off the ground. The boy was thin, but wiry with lean muscle. He wasn't very tall and his hair was a mess, sticking in all directions with a few sticks intertwined. Albus and Hagrid smiled, Snape scowled. It was Harry.


	9. Taking him away

Snape was balked as the, now noticeably nude, boy shook off the mini dragons and give a quick hug to the massive leg of the tea green dragon creature. He balked even more as the massive predator reared down and nuzzled the boy, ever so gently. The brown/red male watched and bent low to give him a rather dainty lick on the chest. Harry laughed and batted the big head away. He turned to his first human contact in a few months,

"Hello. Who are you?" The naked boy asked, looking straight at Severus. Snape took in the boy's appearance. HIs hair was a bit long, and tangled with sticks and leaves. He was lean muscles, but not starving, so that was good. His skin was tanned, and a bit burnt on his nose. He wore no glasses, So his vibrant green eyes shone in the shade. He squinted a bit. There flecks of red and gold in his eyes. Taking a step forward, he introduced himself.

"I am called Professor Severus Snape. This here is Headmaster ALbus Dumbledore, "Said flamboyant man nodded and gave the nude boy a wave. "And Rubeus Hagrid. He is the groundskeeper for the school." Harry smiled and shook the enormous man's hands. He was almost too big for Doe or Buck!

"I'm Harry. Harry....Rex." all three men now held confusion on their faces.

"Rex?" Harry smiled.

"Yes, sir. I've been adopted. By the Rexes themselves." The mini dragons chittered and hopped around, picking off buzzing mosquitoes that hovered around a grouchy Snape. The Potion's Master snarled and kicked at one of the creatures. A screech came from the tiny throat, and soon, Severus found himself surrounded by a hundred of miniscule dragons things.

"You shouldn't have done that sir. Zanie is very protective of her pack." Harry informed the screwed man. Few of the creature leapt up and were not clinging to his shirt, drawing pinpricks of blood.

"Snape! You need help?" Hagrid asked.

"YES! GET THESE FUCKING DRAGON BEASTS OFF ME!!!!" he bellowed. As Hagrid began to move the small creatures, all three paused as they heard a soft giggling.

"Why, pray tell, are you laughing?" Snape growled. Harry giggled and smiled and then hissed, causing the men to pale and back off. THe small creatures grumbled and backed away from the man.

"They're not dragons. They're dinosaurs." All he got were confused looks. Harry grinned.

"Dinosaurs are ancient animals, mostly reptiles, that live millions of years ago. And somehow, somebody was able to bring them back to life." he explained.

"Dino...saurs?... Oh! Proto Dragons." Albus confirmed. Hagrid nodded in agreement as Snape casted a protective shield around his form.

"I guess? Anyway, I'm Harry Rex and I live here on the island."

"How did you get here?" Hagrid asked. Harry frowned and puffed his cheeks.

"Well, I met a nice man on the cruise ship, who gave me food and was happy to talk to me. He was going to take me away from the Dursleys, SO he left to talk to some people. WHile I waited for him, Dudley decided to bully me. I wouldn't give in and he pushed me off board. I tried calling for help, but I was tired quickly and fainted. I woke up here and been here ever since." Harry explained. DUmbledore was pissed!

"You mean to me, your relatives didn't even bother to report you overboard?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"Nope. But I actually couldn't care less. I was adopted by the Rexes and have the best life ever!" Harry smiled and began to bounce in place, making a few of the other tiny creatures to bobble with him.

"Harry, who are the Rexes?" Albus asked. Harry grinned wide.

"They are right there." He pointed to the two massive beasts. All three adult male jaws dropped.

 

~~88~~

 

Doe and Buck watched as the three male humans chattered with their Fawn.

~DO they still want to take him away?~ Doe asked. Buck shook his head, to rid dust in his skin folds, and took a massive step towards the little humans, well two of them were little. The other one was big. Very big.

~I'm going to tell them. I'll have our Fawn translate.~ THe humans, minus Harry, scrambled away as Buck took his big step. He lowered his massive block shaped head next to Harry.

~Fawn, Tell them you can go with them. BUT!!!! Doe and I are coming too.~ Harry nodded and turned to the human males.

 

~~88~~

 

"What did he say?!" Snape bellowed. Harry huffed, not liking to repeat himself.

"Buck said, that I can go with you, If he and Doe come along. I agree. I'm not going anywhere if I cannot have my family with me." Harry then crossed his arms and took a step closer to Buck's black toes.

"Albus! Are you going to-" Snape started.

"I'll allow it." Severus snapped his jaws shut. He looked at the massive creatures and looked at the boy.

"...Are you daft?" he finally asked. Hagrid, now no longer scared, was happily stroking Doe's muzzle, making the giant Rex purr. Albus pulled the younger male over to the side, and placed a silencing ward up.

"Severus, think about it. You and I know that Voldemort is still around, lurking to take hold of that boy."

"What does that have to do with Harry and his beasts?" Snape asked. Albus smiled and his blue eyes twinkled.

"If Harry brings his creatures along, THen they can protect him and toughen him up to fight Voldemort."

"I can see that those creatures will end up eating half the staff."

"...good point. Hagrid!" The massive male turned and faced his employer and fellow employee.

"Yessir?" he asked.

"What do those Rexes eat?"

"I'll ask." turning back, Hagrid peered down at Harry, who was tickling one of the small creatures.

"Harry, what do these creatures eat?" he asked.

"Oh. THe little ones are venomous, and can eat meat, fruit and even feces." Hagrid made a face. "Doe and Buck eat meat. Lots of meat." he explained.

"I see." Hagrid turned back to his comrades. "Well, the little ones eat whatever, and the Big ones are carnivores."

"Oh dear. Hagrid, can the meat be imported?" Dumbledore asked.

"It can, but it'll cost us more than we can afford?" Hagrid replied. Harry popped his head under from Rubeus' elbow.

"How about you import one third of the meat from your locals, one third from here and have them hunt. There is a big forest around the school, is there?" Albus smiled.

"There is. Good idea. OH! Look at the time. We must be going. I have to make a few adjustments to our portkey though." The oldest male then pulled out a length of rope and a knobby pale stick.

"WHat's that?" Harry asked. ALbus smiled.

"It's a wand. Once you get one, you'll be able to do magic." Harry gave him a big, pearly grin.

"But I can already do magic. Watch." he closed his eyes, and all three adult humans felt a familiar pressure build. Magic gathered around the boy, and soon they saw his small frame grow out, thicken and bolden. Again, their jaws dropped. He was not as big as the other two, but he was a Dark brown, almost black Rex. Grey stripes ran down his back and red splatter patterns covered his nose, tail and head. His eyes were still the vivid green they were, but with now a killing gleam.

"He's an animagus! A rex animagus!" Hagrid chortled. That was it for Snape. He fainted.


	10. Diagon Alley fun

Harry looked down at the fainted man. He casted a glance towards the other two human males, then to his dino family. Zanie chittered, amused. The alpha compy then leapt up and landed on Severus' chest. She cocked her head and nudged his big nose, slipping her skinny tongue into the nostril, gobbling up a boogie. Snape sneezed, making her squawked. and scrabble off. Hagrid, Harry and Albus chuckled, enjoying the minor misery of Snape. The nude child looked back towards Severus' dead to the world frame.

"So... what now?" he asked. Dumbledore chuckled and levitated the unconscious man. Hagrid reached and cradled the small wizard in his beefy arms.

"Well, We have to leave now. So, are you coming with us?" Albus asked.

"I am...But my family comes too." at this, Snape mumbled in his stupor and shifted, still not coming to.

"...Very well. Who is coming?" Harry beamed and looked towards Buck and Doe.The two Tyrannosaurs bowed and gave Albus.

"Them." Harry explained.

"Okay. Who else?" Zanie, Pebble and two more of the compys scurried under the nude boy. 

"These four." ALbus counted them out.

"Anyone else?" Harry looked towards the chicken sized dinosaurs.

~Anyone else?~ he asked. a scruffy male scurried into front of the group.

~Me! I want to come!~ Zanie peered at the male.

~Tueth? I was going to leave you in charge.~ she nipped. Tueth stood tall.

~I am coming. in fact, we should all come.~ many of hte other compys bobbed and nodded in agreement to Tueth. Zanie and Harry shared a look.

~You can't  **ALL** come! Some must stay here. our eggs, and elders need to stay.~ she stated. Again, many agreed with her. Tueth huffed.

~I will come and Mazi stays to watch the pack.~ A large female, blue in color, stood tall.

~I will protect the pack.~ Zanie nodded in her direction. Harry, still a spectator, also nodded.

~Is this everyone?~ he asked again. The compys did a quick count. Pebble nodded. Harry looked towards Hagrid and Dumbledore.

"This one too. And that's all." Albus chuckled.

"Very well. Harry, Hagrid stand next to the two big ones. Harry, can you try to fit all the little ones in this box?" Albus conjured a wooden box and surrendered it over to the naked lad. THe rex boy then kneeled to the ground and all five on the mini dinos hopped into the box. Pebble, who was now half grown, popped his head over the top and peered up at his speaker. Harry smiled at the baby compy.

"They all fit. Now what?" Albus chuckled and took out what appeared to be a long piece of rope. Buck cocked his head at the skimpy thing. Doe did the same. Hagrid, still holding Snape, grabbed a bit of the rope.

"Take hold of the rope. Since the tiny creatures are in the box, they'll be able to travel with us."

"What about Buck and Doe?" he asked. ALbus then lengthened the rope and gently tied and end around Doe's toe and Buck's thumb. He then grabbed a bit of the rope.

"Okay, Hang on Harry!  _Portus._ " Harry yelped as he felt a hook sensation zip through his navel.

 

 

~~88~~

 

 

"Who's screaming?" Snape groaned as he came to. He blinked coal black eyes at the scene in front of him. He groaned. Several Aurors in their  red crimson robes were in a circle, surrounding both Buck, and Doe. At the two Rexes feet was a still naked Harry Potter holding a box full of the venomous dinosaurs. He realized he was not on the ground and looked up.

"...Hagrid. Why are you carrying me?" he asked.

"Oh. You fainted." The hulk of a man replied. Severus groaned and motioned to be let out of the man's arms. Snape grunted as he landed on his feet. He realized he was still in shorts, so he quickly reverted his clothes back to robes. Satisfied, he garnished his wand and approached the out of place group. HE tapped one of the Aurors on the shoulder.

"Auror Jones. Perhaps I can be of service."

"Snape. I don't know how two grown unknown dragons got here, but We need to get the boy away from them. However, every time we get close, we run into a shield." he explained. Severus looked around.

"Where is Dumbledore?" he asked. Several Aurors looked at him.

"Dumbledore? He was taken to St Mungo's. When his portkey landed here, one of the little dragon things jumped out of that kid's box and bit off one of his fingers. We need to retrieve it now." Snape laughed.

"The only one those odd creatures will listen to is that child." the Aurors looked towards the dragons. Harry waved at Snape.

"Well...fuck."

 

~~88~~

 

Buck was snarling, using his thick tail to curl around his sister and fawn.

~Why are they attacking? Those things wanted you to come!~ Doe snarled, making up the other side of the dino shield. Harry blew a puff of air to move his matty bangs.

~I know. Maybe they're scared. I was scared of you two when we first met.~ Harry explained. BUck lowered his head and nuzzled his human hatchling.

~Very well. Tell them why we came.~ he grumbled. Harry nodded and held the box of compsognathus to him. Zanie, Pebble and the two others were huddled, nervous and scared. Tueth was with Dumbledore, since he bit off his finger. Clutching the box, he took a step towards the red clad wizards and witches, carefully lowering his shield.

 

The red dressed Wizards tried rushing the boy, but were flung back as the shield went back up.

"STOP!!! DON'T ATTACK US!" Harry yelled.

"BOY! GET AWAY FROM THOSE DRAGONS!!!" Auror Jones bellowed. Harry frowned and stood his ground.

"They are NOT DRAGONS! So stop trying to attack us!" he shouted. Snape shoved his way over and stood in front of the boy.

"For the final time, He is not in danger. Those are not dragons and We are here on Hogwarts Business." he sighed, exasperated with this life so far. The Aurors lowered their wands and gave the man a leer. Harry let out a relieved sigh. 

"Thank you Professor...Snape right?" Severus nodded. "Okay. My name is Harry Rex, I was called Harry Potter and this is my family." There was dead silence.

"Wait...you're...HARRY POTTER?!" and the screaming started again.


	11. Aurors never learn....

Chaos. Utter chaos. Harry perked an eyebrow as the red clad wizards and witches panicked when they heard his name. Buck, Doe, Zanie and Pebble just watched as many other red clad humans try their damn hardest to tear down the barrier Harry made.

_~Humans are weird. I'm glad Harry is not weird.~_ Pebble chirped. Zanie and the other two compys bobbed in agreement. Harry huffed and took a step towards the insane people.

"Umm.....Excuse me." No one listened and continued to flail around the shield. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me!" he said again, with a bit more force. Again, ignored. He looked at Doe. The green Rex lifted her massive head and bellowed.

_**~LISTEN UP, PATHETIC HUMANS! MY FAWN WANTS TO SPEAK!!!!!!~**_ since only Harry could understand her, the wizards only heard a deafening roar. There was now pure silence. Harry looked back at his adopted mother.

_~Thank you.~_ he turned to the crowd. "I don't know why you are all freaked out about by my name or family, but please, stop. The man called Dumbledore said my friends and family can come with me to Hogwarts, and the dark dressed man over there, next to the really big man," He pointed towards Snape and Hagrid, "Were to guide me to get my supplies and stuff. Can We please be on our way?" he asked. The Aurors were hesitant. Auror Jones stepped forward.

"Mr. Potter, You are in the presence of two very massive and dangerous creatures, a box full of more dangerous creatures, the world thought you were dead and above all, you're naked! Please excuse us for a bit of the panic." he replied. Twin rumbles shook the air. Harry threw back his messy hair and laughed, light and joyous. The box of chicken sized dinosaurs chittered in amusement"

"I can understand that. But please, can we go ahead with our day in peace now?" he asked. Jones looked back at the other Aurors, who nodded their heads with uncertainty. Behind the Aurors were a small group of dragon handlers and creature caretakers.

"I suppose. But we need you to come to the hospital with us, first." Harry cocked his head in confusion.

"Why?" Buck and Doe nodded in agreement. 

"As I said, the world believes you are dead. We need to get you checked out, and make sure you are healthy and have no ill side effects. Also, I just word that your little mini dragon friends are venomous, so we need some venom from the tiny things to make an antidote for Albus Dumbledore, since the dusty colored one bit off a finger." Harry perked in acknowledgement. 

"Oh. okay....but how is Buck and Doe suppose to come with me?" he asked. Auror Jones smiled and motioned for the dragon handlers and care takers over. He lead the small group into a huddle and whispered some ideas. After a few minutes, the group came over.

"We figured out a way to have your....pets?" Buck growled at the comment, "Come with you." one Handler said. He was tanned with what appeared to be millions of freckles over bare arms and face, and short vibrant red hair. Those arms were flecked with burn marks and some other scars. He was built with stocky muscle.

"Okay, Handler Weasley is going to cast a spell at your dragons-" he started.

"Dinosaurs." Auror Jones blinked at Harry, who interupted him.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"They're dinosaurs. Not Dragons. And they are not my pets, they are my mom and dad now." Realizing he needed a stiff drink to comprehend what the boy just said, Auror Jones shook his head.

"Never mind that right now, As I was saying, Handler Weasley will cast a spell on your....dinosaurs, making them able to travel with you with more ease." he explained. Harry nodded. The stocky red haired man took a cautious step towards the two Rexs and pulled out his wand. Doe grumbled and shuffled on her massive feet. Buck lowered his head in warning.

_~Fawn, what are they doing?~_ Buck asked. Harry shook his head, answer less. The handler began to softly chant as a pale blue light enclosed over the two building sized lizards. The two dinosaurs began to shrink as Weasley chanted. After three minutes of chanting, Buck and Doe stood six feet tall, both weighing 600 lbs and near ten feet in length. Buck stood tall in outrage.

_**~WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR MAJESTIC BODIES?!~** _ He bellowed. His roar, however, did not diminish in tone or strength. Doe snarled in agreement. Harry giggled a bit at the miniature forms of his parents. The two mini Rexs glared at the nude child. 

_~It is not funny, Fawn. We are now too small to protect you now. We are now no bigger than a Swift One.~_ Doe crooned sadly. Harry's mirth faded.

_~Oh, Doe. You are still much bigger than me, so you can still protect me. I think at this size you can now enter building with me, besides, I think it can be undone. But for now, it seems okay since we are in a city now.~_ Harry explained. Buck and Doe surveyed they Alley and the size of the doorways.

_~I guess so. Doesn't mean we have to like it.~_ she pouted, if a Tyrannosaur can pout. Buck huffed, but held his tongue. Auror Jones coughed.

Now then, Mister Potter. Shall we go?" he asked. The compys in the box chittered with boredom.

"I guess so." Nodding at the older man, Auror Jones took the rope portkey and reactivated it. Snape and Hagrid, who were largely ignored til now, scurried over to grab the portkey as well. Now that Buck and Doe were smaller, They each grabbed a portion of the rope in their mouths. Once everyone was ready, Jones whispered, "Portus."

 

**~~~TLAO~~~**

 

St. Mungos Hospital stunk of bleach based disinfectant and lemons. And a bit of sour vomit. On his hospital bed, Dumbledore hummed and swayed with drunken relaxation from the compsognathus venom. The crude little creature which bit him was in a glass box with a processed tube of meat mash and a dish of water. He sighed happily, the venom making him feel really warm and fuzzy.

"Professor Dumbledore, Do you mind sharing your room?" A young medi-witch in training asked.

"I don't mind, in fact, some company will be fine.....It's a lonely place here, isn't it?" he babbled. The young witch paused. but thought nothing of it. She ushered in her new patient, and then let out a scream at the two dragon like creatures following him. Harry smiled at the headmaster as the Auror named Jones explained to her what Buck and Doe were.

"Hi, Professor. Are you alright? How's your finger?" the naked boy asked. Buck's still very big growl echoed in the room.

 

_~He's been poisoned.~_ Buck revealed.

_~By a turd eater.~_ Doe explained.

"Oh. Buck and Doe told me you have been poisoned. By my friend." Harry retold. Dumbledore grinned as Snape and Hagrid came into the room just then.

"Severus, my boy! And Hagrid! Oh, this day is going so wonderfully!" he beamed. Snape paused and gave the very much older man a queer look. Hagrid did the same.

"Professor, are ye alright?" The giant man asked. Snape pulled out his wand and began to run a scan.

"I'm jolly all right, my chum." he spouted. Hagrid leaned back in surprise. Snape began to chuckle.

"What's wrong with him?" Hagrid asked. Snape smiled.

"The venom from the little dragon things, it's very similar to cobra venom in its serotonin enzymes and proteins, but has a strong, relaxing effect on the body and nerves. In other words, the Headmaster is very high." Hagrid relaxed. Harry, now wearing a open back gown, to the dismay of Buck and Doe, piped up.

"So does he still need an antidote? Tueth," he pointed to the compy in the glass box, "Will give some of his venom if I ask." Snape chuckled, which surprised the hell out of Hagrid.

"NO, he does not need an antidote, however, if he was bitten more than once, he would need one. So we should milk...Tueth? anyway. Just in case."

"Okay."

 

~~..~~

 

Tueth was let out of the box, and happily gave up some of his venom for the little speaker. Zanie and Pebble chirped and chittered happily, glad to have their friend back. Buck and Doe curled up slightly next to the window, sunning themselves in the Britain summer. The headmaster was now snoring softly in his venom induced high, sound asleep. Snape, Hagrid and Harry sat in various spots around the room. The other two compys enjoyed snacking on the tube meat mash.

A medi-witch came into the room. Since her patient was only eleven, she turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I'm Madame Jones. I will be...OH SHIT!!!!!" the madame shrieked as Doe rose from her resting spot and walked over to her adopted hatchling. Severus, now used to this after a couple hours, just chuckled and conjured a newspaper. Hagrid left to tend to Hogwarts business. Harry looked a the medi-witch and smiled, full of innocence, and slightly sharp teeth.

"Is it time for my check up?"


	12. Back on track...

"Well, Madame Jones. How is he?" Snape asked. Dumbledore was still out cold, so he took charge of his...charge. The Medi-Witch finished her scanning of the tanned child, who was humming away, obviously bored.

"He's fine. completely healthy. From what I gathered, this is the healthiest he has ever been in the last decade. How long have you been with the...Dino sores?" she asked. Realizing he was being talked to, Harry looked up at the older woman.

"I don't know, three or four months I think." he replied. Both Snape and Madame Jones gasped in surprise. The two adults turned back to their scans, baffled. Bored once more, Harry turned and began to chat with his teeny raptor-like friends and adopted parents. Buck lifted his dull brown head and shook, disrupting the settled dust on his leathery neck. Doe glared at her brother, miffed.

_**~Now what, my fawn?~**_ Doe asked. Buck stretched his neck and yawned, scaring the hell out of the medi-witch with the motion. Hagrid, who was eerily quiet until now, guffawed. Snape sighed and shook his stringy haired head.

"Mr. Potter, did you say you've only been with the creatures for a few months?" the witch asked. Doe grumbled, she too was very bored.

"Yes. My cousin threw me overboard on a cruise, and i blacked out. When i came to, i was on an awesome beach, and then i woke up and met Zanie. The next day, I met Buck and Doe. And I've been there ever since." he explained. The medi-witch bit the inside of her cheek in thought.

"What was your main diet? what did you eat?" she asked. Harry closed his eyes in thought.

"Well, when i was in my human form, I ate raw onions, apples, peaches, oranges, corn, and chick peas." he replied. Now all three adults were confused.

"What do you mean, 'when you were in human form?'" the woman asked.

"Oh, I found out I can turn into a baby version of Buck and Doe. I can feel more... presences beside my Rex form, but I don't know what they are yet." Snape smacked his head with his hand.

"Of course, the Potter child is a pan animagus. I'm never going to catch a break, am I?" he sighed his woe. The Medi-Witch looked at the teacher, and back at her charge.

"So when you're not in human form, you eat...meat?" she asked.

"I eat a lot of meat. I have to. I'm just a baby Rex." The medi-witch took note and went back to her examinations.

 

_** ~~TLAO~~ ** _

 

Madame Jones then weighed her ragged looking charge, took his height measurements and even examined his eyes. She continued to make notes about the boy. And kept one good eye on the two proto-dragons in the corner, who were also keeping an eye on her. As she brushed a soft pointed q-tip on the soles of his feet, she frowned a bit.

"Mr. Potter, You don't seem to have ant feeling on the soles of your feet." she noted. Harry nodded.

"I'm always barefoot on the island, my shoes got ruined when I washed up, so i don't feel much under my feet. I can tell when I step on a stone or something sharp, but I don't feel much."

"ah, I see. While you walked around barefoot, your feet became tougher and stronger to last so long. It's no fault of yours, just environmental adaption." she stated, pleased with her explanation.

After several more mundane tests, she scanned the boy once more with her wand. She then turned towards the two alert human adults.

"Master Snape, Mr. Hagrid. I've finished with my examinations." she stated. Snape, who was sitting in a nearby chair, casually stroking a compy, looked up.

"And?" he said. Hagrid was scratching a blissful Buck along his back, while Doe nuzzled the bored Harry.

"Despite having sharp teeth and basically a Paleo diet, he's healthy. My scans say his is over weight, but from what I can visibly see, that extra weight is strong, young muscle. As I said before, my scans states he was malnourished for more or less ten years, so his health improved tremendously when he went to that island. He is a bit sunburned on his face and neck, but from what I can see, it'll turn  into a healthy protective tan. Also, he has small traces of the little creatures venom in his blood." she stated.

"Will that harm him?" Snape asked. Madame Jones shook her head.

"No, in fact, since he has small dose delivered throughout the months he was there, he built up a strong immune system towards the venom. There is a strange factor to the side effects of the venom." she made note. Harry was happily taking a nap next to Doe, who decimated the hospital bed into a rudimentary nest.

"What effects? Will it harm the Headmaster?" Hagrid piped up. Snape nodded in agreement.

"NO. in fact, the effects are magical immunity to all venoms. If Harry was bitten by a Runespoor or even a basilisk, he'll be completely unharmed. As for the Headmaster, he'll have no side effect, since he was only bitten once." she explained.

"What else?" Snape asked.

"Well, his skin is much tougher and resistant than normal, but that could be environmental conditioning. As I stated before, he is a very healthy young boy. I did notice something else though..." she trailed. Hagrid, to the dismay of Buck, stood and joined the two other adults.

"What'd wrong with Harry?" he asked, his loud voice soft.

"his inner core body temperature is 38.6 C'. That is way too high for a child. His core temperature should be 36.1 C'. Normally that is a sign of a fever. But after a few more tests, this is a conditioning of a side effect from being a reptile animagus. As common knowledge, reptiles are cold blooded. But I quickly ran a scan on the proto-dragons, my scans revealed that these massive lizards are warm blooded." Both Hogwarts staff members made sounds of awareness. 

"But, that would only mean that the creatures are adapted to cold environments." Hagrid mused. Now all three conscious adults were confused.

"How can that be? The island Harry was on was tropical." Severus noted. 

 

~~TLAO~~

 

Harry watched the three adult humans ponder over his health. Doe ran her rough tongue over Harry's exposed back, making the feral little child purr happily. She lifted her head and turned to face the adult humans.

~Why are they confused? Can we leave yet?~ she mused. Harry shrugged.

~Dunno. I feel a bit...off.~ concerned, Doe inhaled her Fawn's scent, checking for maladies.

~You smell fine. What's wrong, my hatchling?~ she crooned. At the sound, Buck lumbered over, he also concerned.

~Doe, Fawn. Is everything alright?~he growled kindly. Harry was conflicted.

~I feel... off. Like I'm wearing a too small skin.~ as he said that, Harry let out a coo of surprise. he smacked his forehead.

~Oh, duh! I haven't been in human form for this long in a while.~ he giggled and looked back towards the adults. One of them looked back at him. The doctor witch then took a deep breath and strolled over.

"Harry, dear. Can you tell me a bit about these creatures?" she asked. Harry nodded, scratching at his arm.

"What do you want to know?" he asked. Madame Jones smiled. Despite being nourished by apex predators, he remained a sweet child.

"Well, my scans say your...parents should be from a colder region of the world. Yours and their body temperature is too high for a tropical climate. So, where should your parents be from?" she asked. Harry closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Well, a Tyrannosaurus Rex Is found in places like Montana, where the weather is fairly mild most of the year, and Canada, were it is mild to very frigid. I don't think it was like that a million years ago...or five." he replied.

"That...actually explains a lot." Now Harry was confused.

"It does?" Madame Jones nodded and stood straight, facing Snape and Hagrid.

"The reason for their super high body temp, is because they ARE from colder climates. From what I learned from Muggles is that the world was once a big whole, then it fractured into the continents we have now. I theorize the...Rexs, got stranded in the colder climate areas, and thus adapted until they evolved into something else." she stated. Harry looked at his parents.

~Is that true?~ he asked. Doe twerked her thin lips into a sadistic looking sneer, which was her version of a smile.

~Maybe. We have ingrained memory from our ancestors, but we are also not pure Rex. the humans crossed us with some sort of bird, a predator bird, and other things.~ she replied. She yawned, scaring the hell out of the witch doctor at the loud display of meat shredding teeth. Buck snorted, amused (the adult humans, not so much).

~My sister is right, we are not pure Rex. But somehow, you are.~ he said. Harry gave him a queer look.

~How do you know?~ he asked. Buck nuzzled his little fawn.

~Rex's only have feathers as hatchlings and newborns. You should have lost your all feathers a while ago, but you have a small trail of feather going from your head to your tail. Doe and I don't.~  Harry pondered the information.

~I guess you're right.~

 

~~TLAO~~

 

Finally, the small entourage left the hospital,with Dumbledore being transferred to Hogwarts med wing. Snape transfigured Harry's hospital gown into light airy robes. To the boy, the clothing felt weird after going weeks with no clothing. Hagrid was holding the box of compys, and was chuckling as many a witch and wizard screamed and fled as the dwarfed Rexes lumbered behind the boy. From his point of view, he could Snape was done with today.

Harry hummed happily as the trio of human males pounced down the main road of Diagon Alley. He too found it amusing that many scurried away in fear of his shrunken dino parents.

"First stop, clothes." Snape proclaimed. Hagrid nodded.

"Alright, Severus, I will go fetch Harry's books and other such things. I will take these mini dragons with me, so there wont be any more trouble." Snape waved off Hagrid as he lumbered away to do his own thing. He then turned to Harry is his...guardians.

"Now then Mr. Potter, While we are getting your clothing, your...parents, must stay outside of the building." he stated. Harry pouted. Doe and Buck snarled, scaring the shit out of more random witches and wizards.

"Why?" he asked. Pinching the bridge of his eyes, The dour man took a deep breath, and counted to ten...in German. Letting out the breath, he glared at the boy, who was unfazed...not that he was surprised.

"Buck and ...Doe? Are too bulky to fit comfortably in the building. There is a large window, so they can peer through." he explained. Harry, still a bit pouty, nodded.

"Okay." he huffed. Severus was inwardly chuckling at the boy's dismay. The two humans then entered Madame Malkins.

 

~~mm~~

 

Madame Malkin sung happily as she tended to the blonde twit/child, ignoring his pompus little ass as he griped about whatever. Her little door bell rang, so she turned to greet the guests.

"Ah, Professor Snape! How wonderful to see you again. and who is this?" she said, looking down at the boy. Snape gave her a nod.

"Good morning, Marianne. We have a large order for this lad here." he motioned to Harry, who waved at the woman. Madame Malkin waved back, loving the cuteness of the boy.

"Okay then, Come stand right here, and I'll-HOLY SHIT!!!" Madame Malkin leapt ten feet as she spotted to massive dragon like creatures staring at her through the window. The larger green one watching menacingly while the darker one snorted condensation on the window. The boy laughed and waved at the creatures.

"Oh, those are my parents. They are too big to come in here, so they had to stay outside." the boy chattered. Marianne Malkin blanched.

"I don't get paid enough for this..." she moaned. Snape nodded.

"I agree."


End file.
